Whispers of the wind
by Excusemybeauty
Summary: Having been betrayed more times then she can count, Natori, the last member of the long murdered Sukimori clan, leaves Konoha. Pein finds her and offers her something no one else ever did. Will this be the beginning of her new life? Or just the continuation of her old one? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO Itachi x Natori Rate M for later lemons and Fempreg.
1. Prologue

_Everything was crashing down before her. Her clan, the village… Everything. They all just betrayed her trust, and even tried to sell her to some old pervert! She had had enough; so in order to make everyone happy, she left the village. Many of her true friends tried to sway her mind, but it had already been decided. _

"_Natori please!" Naruto cried as she stood at the gate, looking forward at the forest beyond. _

_Natori was beautiful, but it was a curse. She had long, silky, white hair, slit, dangerous, amethyst eyes, a strong, deeply tanned, curvy body, and soft, full, pink lips. _

_Naruto was Natori's good friend; they had spent a lot of time together over the years and the boy had become extremely close to her._

_Natori kept her blank gaze forward, shaking her head to Naruto. She knew the village hidden in the leaves had plotted her downfall, and would try to purge her out of their home. Since she was also an Jinkuuriki, they hated her too. However, it was more so than Naruto, because unlike Naruto, who possessed the nine tails, she possessed something far more powerful. Something she had grown with since she was younger, an animal that she learned to tame and befriend. The two were one with each other, so Natori didn't need a cage for it to behave. Natori was the black dragon Jinkuuriki, the most powerful entity out there. _

_She could hear Naruto's pleas, but his words fell on deaf ears. The last straw was when she woke up to find about ten men holding her down. They were trying to open her legs. The girl's dragon flames burned every single rotten bastard alive. After that, she dressed herself in the clothing she wore before she came here. It wasn't much, a boar skin halter top and skirt with anklets. _

"_Naruto…" Natori said, turning to the boy with sad eyes. _

_He gazed at her face intently, drinking in every aspect of her. He knew this was the last he would see of Natori, and he never felt so broken before, even when Sasuke left. _

"_Please… We can tell Hokage… Please…"_

_Natori shook her head, walking over to and hugging Naruto. _

"_Thank you for being my friend Naruto… We will always be friends…" _

_The girl removed a necklace from around her neck and put it around Naruto's. It was a black diamond heart with a gold chain wrapped around it. Naruto looked at the pendant and then back up at Natori, watching as she disappeared… _


	2. Pein's offer

A few days of walking had left Natori exhausted; she was far from the leaf village, away from all the hate.

She hadn't eaten in a long time, and she didn't sleep for fear of ambush.

Unknown to her, a pair of cold eyes watched and followed her every move from the trees.

One day she had come across a waterfall, it was in the middle of a grassy clearing, and Natori ran over to inspect it. The water was clear and cold, drinkable. Kneeling, Natori placed her dirtied hands in the water and took a much needed drink. Tears pooled around the girl's eyes, everyone she knew betrayed her. She thought they loved her… But she was so horribly wrong.

As she was drinking, she felt someone behind her. She'd been feeling this strange presence following her for a while now, but she thought that they were just going the same way. Now Natori knew he was following her, so she at least decided to confront him.

"I know you're watching me…" she started off, surprised that her tone was even and cold. She hadn't meant for it to be, but she was tired of the bullshit lies everyone gave her.

"I know you've been watching me for quite some time now. And honestly, it's _pissing me off_. I think I have enough to deal with already, and you stalking me is really taking it's toll. I'm tired of having to constantly lead you off my path. You always find me again. And quite frankly, I say you do what you have to do. Either talk to me, try to kill me… Something, wasting my time with your petty tendencies…"

Natori got up, her amethyst eyes cold as she looked up in the direction of the man watching her.

His eyes widened in surprise, he didn't think that she noticed him, He was impressed, after hiding his presence and his chakra, and she still knew he was there.

"How did you know I was watching you?" he asked, not jumping from the tree just yet.

Her eyes narrowed as she sat down, scratching her white dirty hair.

"I can sense things even shinobi ANBU cannot"

"Hm, such a shame that the leaf village would treat a beautiful, valuable girl like you in such a terrible way"

He jumped down then, and Natori recognized him as Pein, the leader of the rouge ninja group called the Akatsuki. He had fluffy looking orange hair and she recognized the Rinnegan in his eyes.

He walked over to her cautiously, hands in the air as a sign that he wouldn't hurt her.

Natori tensed a bit, but then when he sat down next to her with his hands in his lap, she relaxed and turned towards the roaring fall. The silence between the two stretched on and on, until it got really awkward.

Natori figured she shouldn't say anything, since Pein had obviously zoned out on her. It was fine really; it gave her time to think. What did she do? What did she say to make everyone hate her so much? She didn't understand why.

Pein looked to Natori, she had begun to think.

"Natori, the village hidden in the leaves is a place of treachery and war… I want a world of peace, and that will not be achieved if there is constant war and hate"

Natori thought about it, growing up, she was a very angry child, and it was because the other villagers hated her and talked down to her like she nothing, a piece of trash, not worth her name. She was a slave to them, a witch, a demon… An abomination. The liquid anger that was pooling around her eyes spilled at one particular memory. Her parents, such kind people. Hokage sent them on a mission when she was three, and they never returned. She never found out why, but in the back of her mind, she knew the ANBU was sent in shortly after to murder them.

Natori looked up at the man sitting beside her more closely. His hair was a fiery light orange with a tint of yellow, his eyes were light purple with the Rinnegan, he was averagely built, and his lips were full. Pein had a lot of pierces in his face, and the girl vaguely wondered, if he had that many in his face, where else did he have them? Then she began to ponder Pein's words. A world without hate…

"I want that too…" she whispered.

Pein rose and dusted himself off, holding his hand out for Natori to take.

"The path starts now Natori… Will you join me? With your help I'm sure that we will be able to achieve our shared dream"

Natori looked up at the man who held his hand to her. He offered her something no one ever did… Peace, salvation, hope… Everything she could have possibly ever wanted. _I'm sorry Naruto… _She thought, taking Pein's hand.


	3. Enough

"Are you sure? I don't want to meet anyone looking like this"

Natori sighed, looking at her dirty form. She was caked from head to toe with dirt and dried blood from the cuts and bruises she got. Natori's hair was dirty, and since it was white, the dirt clearly showed in the locks.

Pein looked at the young woman with a sigh. She was really beautiful, and he didn't understand why she would belittle herself like she did.

"Natori, you're fine. Now come one"

The girl nodded and said no more, which surprised the Akatsuki leader. Most eighteen year old girls would whine and bitch until he caved, but Natori just nodded without question.

Pein smiled, she was like the daughter he never had.

Konan would like her, especially since she was the only girl. She would have a friend to tell all of her female secrets to, instead of subjecting him to such misery.

He made the signs and the door opened, allowing them both entry into the hideout.

Natori kept her head down; she wanted to appear as humble as she could, so that they wouldn't think her coincident. But then again, why would they? She was a dirty, bloody mess.

The other members had been expecting them, as Pein had instructed them too. Pein pushed Natori farther in, smiling encouragingly at her terrified stare. There were about five of them in the room, including Pein.

Natori rubbed the back of her head, trying to gather up the little bit of no confidence she had.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" someone asked.

Natori's eyes widened and she turned her slowly reddening orbs on the man who spoke. He had silver hair that was slicked back, chestnut eyes, a built form, and full lips. Pein's eyes narrowed.

"Hidan you should really learn how to talk to a woman"

_If he calls me a bitch one more time… _Natori thought to herself, staring at Hidan with fiery ruby eyes. This fucker just didn't know…

"Why would I have to learn how to speak to some bi-

Before he could finish Natori had picked him up easily and slammed him to the ground. The girl then hopped on top of him and let her fists fly. All of her pinned up anger and rage being released in one big explosion.

"YOU WILL _NEVER _SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU THOUGHT YOU WAS BUT YOU ARE _NOT _THAT PERSON! FUCK YOU YOU WEAK SONOFABITCH!"

Everyone looked at the scene with wide eyes, no one saw that coming. She must have been one of those girls who didn't take too kindly to someone speaking to them like that.

Hands grabbed Natori and pulled her up, but her hands were loose. Just as Hidan went to get up the girl ripped him by his hair and began beating him with her fist. The punches were so hard that a huge cracking noise was heard and Hidan had begun to bleed out of his head.

"GET HER THE FUCK OFF ITACHI!" Hidan screamed, trying to get the girl to stop her brutal hits.

Itachi had finally managed to pull Natori off; her hand full of Hidan's ripped out hair. The bleeding Akatsuki jumped up and took out his three bladed scythe and growled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FREAK!"

"TRY IT BITCH!"

Pein noticed the black dragon tattoo-like marking that appeared around Natori's leg, it was pulsating. The girl suddenly doubled over in pain, gripping her stomach tightly. She panted heavily, then screamed, black flames sprouting from her. She got up and raced towards Hidan, her claws long and sharp, ready to slice. The rest of members, who heard the commotion from downstairs, ran down to see the black dragon about to murder Hidan. Deidara even knew not to mess with her too much; rumors said that the dragon had anger problems.

Itachi stepped in the way, catching the girl by both hands. He looked into her swirling red and black eyes, it wasn't the Sharingan, but it was just as deadly.

Natori looked to the man in front of her, he was gorgeous. His hair black hair was long and tied in a low hanging ponytail and his eyes had gone red with his Sharingan. Natori knew who he was then, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

She felt herself beginning to calm, and that's when she noticed the raging pain in her hand. Natori looked down at her hand with bored eyes. It was broken, she could tell by the heart stopping pain, and the jagged bone was sticking through her skin nastily.

Another Akatsuki member popped up between Itachi and Natori, he wore an orange mask that reminded the girl of a lollipop.

"Itachi-sempai I made her room for her! Tobi is a good boy!"

Itachi nodded, grabbing Natori's hand and escorting her out of the room without a word. They passed Hidan's beaten form, and he made a comment as she passed, and his face met Natori's foot while the back of his head met the wall harshly.

"Must you continue to rile her up Hidan? Have you not learned your lesson?" Itachi asked, ripping Natori to her newly prepared room. When they walked in, the girl saw the deep blue walls with white swirls decorating it. It also sported black furniture and a nice bed in the far right corner of the room. Itachi sat the girl down on her bed, opening the drawer to see that Tobi had put bandages and other medical supplies in it. "It's fine Uchiha Itachi, my hand will heal on it's own. I am an Jinkuuriki after all, my healing abilities far exceed that of an human or Shinobi" and with that, Natori rose and walked into the bathroom inside her room, running herself a much needed shower. Sighing, Itachi grabbed a pair of new clothes from her closet and sat them down on her bed. He understood what betrayal was like, and how it affected someone. They wouldn't want to trust anyone, even those who genuinely met well. It took a long time before he learned to trust those in the Akatsuki, and some of them he still didn't trust. Like Hidan and Orochimaru, but for some reason, the fact that the woman in the shower didn't trust him… Bothered him. He wanted her trust. As he was walking, he bumped into Orochimaru, who smirked. "Have you seen that very pretty girl Pein introduced us to?"

"…No"

"Yes you have… Why, I've never seen a girl as pretty as she is. So pretty… Pretty enough to eat…"

Itachi's blood boiled at that, normally he wouldn't care, but this girl… She had had enough of betrayal and heartache. She was tired, and frankly, he was tired for her. Itachi pinned the snake to a wall by his neck, squeezing harshly as a warning. "You touch her… And I'll end you _personally_…"

"Ooh, what's this? Claiming her as your own? How bold of you…"

Itachi released him, and the other member smirked, walking away. Sighing once more, he continued his way back to the main part of the base. That girl was bringing emotions out of him, emotions that should have been sealed away long ago.


	4. Learning to trust is hard to do

Natori sighed as she finally got out of the shower. Her once dirty body was now clean, as was her hair. She grabbed a towel and dried off, wrapping the huge cloth around her and walking into her room.

Upon reaching her new bed, she saw the clothes on it. Of course the Akatsuki symbol adorned them. Natori grabbed the bra with red clouds on them and examined it. _Hmm… 38DD, my exact size… Just how much did Pein watch me? _She shrugged the matter off for now.

Natori put on her bra and matching panties, then the black pants and fishnet shirt, and finally the huge coat that covered her body, but did nothing to hide her form. The girl then spotted the hidden leaf forehead protector on her bed. Anger blazed through her in a frenzy, and she grabbed a blade, slicing the symbol. It showed that she disowned Konohagakure, and at that, she smiled.

"I'll never go back…" Adorning the band, Natori walked out of her room and down the hall where everyone was waiting for her. Pein smiled, tapping someone's shoulder. The person turned and gazed at Natori with surprised eyes. The other female had blue hair with a paper flower in it, gray eyes, and what looked like an hourglass form, not quite as full as she, but full. The two women gazed at each other for moment, and then decided that either was a threat.

"I am Konan"

"Natori…"

"Saw you beat up Hidan, I must say that was pretty impressive. However, you could use some work in controlling that Dragon of yours ne?"

"Actually, I have control. She just doesn't like when people mess with me. You see, Kasumi and I have become close friends, sisters if you will, and she does not take too kindly to insults thrown my way."

"I see"

Natori looked to her hand, smiling at the newly healed appendage. Pein looked to his members, there was an even number of them, so either Natori would be a substitute partner or one team would have a third.

"You know leader-sama; she could always help me out in the lab… I'd be delighted to have her" Orochimaru said, and Natori's eyes narrowed.

"It seems as if you have other plans…"

"I assure you, I plan to do nothing more than to have you help me with some experiments I've been working on…"

"Oh you mean a test subject… Sorry, I refuse to give my body to science"

Itachi smiled slightly so no one would notice, so she knew that snake was no good. His smile widened when he saw Orochimaru's fuming face.

"Well, Natori… Maybe you could be on standby in case one of the other members are killed…" Pein said.

"Actually, Itachi and I could use an extra pair of hands when we go on missions, it would be a lot easier" Kisame said.

Natori looked over to him and let her eyes change from their usual purple to pink, it was the only evidence that her power was at work. Natori had the power to sense liars, and although she could tell immediately, the girl liked to double check herself. No, the shark shinobi was telling the truth. Sighing, Natori walked over and sat between him and Itachi, glaring at Orochimaru.

"He looks like he'd rape little boys on the low…"

Itachi's choked on air at her words, while Kisame just fell into hysteria. Everyone looked over to the trio with confusion. What was so funny?

"I-I thought I was the only one who got that vibe!" Kisame hooted, holding his stomach for dear life. Even Itachi found himself chuckling at his new partner's blunt words.

Deidara, having heard what said, began to laugh also. "If he tries to come into my room, I'll throw clay at him"

"Clay?" Natori asked, making the blonde haired man smile. He had really pretty blue eyes, and he kind of looked like a female. But whatever, she didn't judge.

"Yes, clay. You see, I made explosive clay art that blows anything up on contact"

"Oh, so you're like an artist?"

"Like? I _am _an artist! Unlike Sasori over there who thinks art is _everlasting beauty_… Pha!"

Natori heard the groans of everyone in the room, and she felt bad for her curiosity. "I-I'm sorry if I started something I should have…"

"You. Have no idea..." Hidan said, and Natori's eyes flamed immediately. But, not being one to start anything, she got up and left the room.

The girl couldn't stand seeing Hidan; he represented what her life _used _to be like. Suddenly, Natori felt hands grab her and pin her to the floor on her back. Looking up, she saw Hidan straddling her.

"You. Have five seconds to release me…"

"I don't like your attitude towards me… Perhaps I should beat it out of you… Or even better, how about I _fuck it out of you_?"

Natori's eyes widened and she kicked Hidan off of her, running quickly down the hall. She was panicking, and she soon found herself to be lost. Natori tried to take a deep breath, but Hidan caught up. He grabbed her once again and pinned her to the floor. Smirking evilly, the man leered before ripping her cloak open. Natori punched and kicked at Hidan furiously, but it didn't seem to have any effect. He smiled and slapped her hard.

"Oh… I see now, you're practically unstoppable… _As long as you keep calm_… As soon as you start to panick however, you're vulnerable… I'm going to enjoy fucking you right here, on the floor like the slut you are!"

Tears formed in Natori's eyes both of her thrashing hands were caught and pinned above her head, struggling to get free as Hidan moved both of her wrists to one of his hands. He stared at her form and smiled at how developed she was.

"You have a great body I must say… And your tits are huge!"

Natori lifted her head and bit Hidan's hand. He hissed and looked at the blood that dripped, before slapping Natori again. The girl grunted, spitting up both her and his blood but kept struggling. Suddenly, Hidan was ripped off of her, and Natori sat up and quickly pulled her cloak together. She watched as Kisame threw the bastard into a wall, and Itachi's Sharingan was revealed, clearly showing that his was angry. He watched Natori put a hand to her bleeding mouth and curling up into a ball. He walked over to the girl cautiously, holding up his hands to show that he wouldn't hurt her. Sitting down, he hugged her to his chest and rocked her gently.

"It's okay…" he whispered gently, watching as Kisame slowly approached too.

"I. am going to murder that bastard!" he hissed, and Natori pulled back, remembering what happened the last time she did this. Getting up shakily, she shook the blurriness off.

"I-I don't need your fucking charity! I would have taken care of him myself!"

"Before or after he raped you?" Itachi asked dryly, causing Natori to glare at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you two being so nice to me? What do you want from me?" she asked, her eyes tearing up again.

Kisame and Itachi looked at each other, then at her.

"Damn and I thought I was dumb…" Kisame sighed, and Itachi face palmed.

"What is it that is so obvious for you two that I'm not getting?" she asked angrily.

"We just want to befriend you Natori…"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before. Thanks, but no thanks. I can't ever trust anyone in this world…"

"I understand how it feels… To be hated because you're a freak… But aye, we freaks have to pull together some time!" Kisame said.

Kisame smiled, showing his sharp teeth, and Itachi's lips curled up slightly. And for the first time, Natori found herself smiling back. Maybe there were some people she could trust in this world after all.


	5. Evil Deeds

Natori sat up in bed the next day, sighing and gripping her hair. She had a terrible head ache, and it was a bitch just to sit up.

"Ugh…" Natori groaned, getting up and falling out of bed.

Her head was killing her, and she curled up into a ball and whimpered helplessly. Headaches were her witness; it took her out in seconds. The girl panted as she sat up, closing her eyes. Kasumi was trying to speak with her about something she was sure.

"Yes Kasumi, what is it?"

"_Do not be so quick to trust S-rank criminals Natori… Remember what happened yesterday? That's why your head hurts; he slammed it on the floor to try to knock you unconscious"_

Natori nodded, sighing in relief as the dragon healed her head. "Thank you Kasumi…"

"_You're welcome; now get up, the Uchiha approaches…"_

Natori leaned against her bed frame as Itachi walked into the room. He walked up to her and kneeled, staring into the deep amethyst eyes.

"Kisame and I are sparring today. Come, we must gauge your abilities"

Natori nodded and got up, grabbing the shash and tied her hair in a ponytail.

"I have never seen hair such as yours before" Itachi commented.

"Long?" Natori replied.

"No… It's… Pretty…"

Natori looked to him and smiled, nodding her thanks. "I try to take good care of it"

"You do a good job"

Natori sighed and walked out of the room, going down the hall and outside of the base. Itachi solemnly followed her, he then tapped her shoulder and pointed the way, and they ascended some steps into the training area. Kisame stood there smirking proudly, twirling his shark skin sword effortlessly.

"Hey Natori! You ready?"

"I suppose…" she said, unsheathing her hell sword Gehena. The sapphire blade had a golden handle, and she held it firmly, but comfortably in her hand.

Kisame raced towards her, and she jumped out of the way. Natori twirled gracefully and Kisame found the blade at his throat.

"You're dead." Natori said, retracting the blade.

Kisame turned and grabbed his throat, looking at the girl with wide eyes. "I can't believe you…"

"Having to kill since you were small teaches you a lot"

Itachi and Kisame switched places, and he activated his Sharingan. Natori's eyes narrowed as she closed them immediately. She opened her senses and felt for the slightest movement. Someone was coming towards her, and Natori hopped out of the way and spin kicked whoever it was. There was a grunt, and she knew it was Itachi she had hit. The two sparred for a while, matching their strengths until Natori moved too slow, and Itachi pulled her firmly into his arms and pressed a kunai to her throat.

"Dead."

He released the girl and she opened her eyes, sighing and crossing her arms.

"You're good. But train more; you must constantly train in order to gain power"

Natori looked to the Uchiha with bored eyes, then turned and began walking from the duo.

"Power…" she whispered to herself, smiling as the wind picked up and lifted her white tresses gently into the sky.

"Power…" she whispered to herself again slowly, liking the small tingle in left on her tongue. She never thought of power before… All she ever wanted was to have friends…

(00000)

Itachi was sitting in his room reading a book when he heard someone knocking. It was late at night, so no one should have been awake but him.

"Enter." He said, and watched as Natori walked in.

She was an exotic girl indeed, but the stoic look on her face told him she had no intentions of seducing him. Why did he feel a pang in his chest at this revelation? It should have been a relief that she was not like the others, but why wasn't it?

"Itachi" her soft, but hardened voice called, and he looked over to her with seemingly bored eyes.

"What is it?"

"Power… Does it replace all emotion?" she asked, catching the man by surprise. Itachi thought about it for a moment, before nodding his head.

"The quest for power… Turns one into a hallowed shell. A ghost of their former selves…"

"Hm, Good." Natori replied, walking out of the door.

The girl wore a black cloak as she left the base without detection, venturing into the darkness of the forest.

"Mother… Should I? Lock away all my emotions in the quest of power? I do not want to not be able to feel, fore if I find a mate… My heart would be as a chest that has no key, but remains forever locked away… But I'm tired of getting hurt…" she was confused, she wanted it all to stop, but she didn't want to become emotionless. "Maybe there is a way that I can seek power and remain human…"

_(00000)_

Later on that night, Natori was walking through the halls of the Akatsuki hideout when it hit.

"_Blood…" _Kasumi sighed desperately, making Natori clutch her head and fall to her knees in pain.

On certain nights like these, a certain vampire-like need for blood possessed and consumed Kasumi, in turn, the dragon would possess Natori and slaughter whole villages until her lust for blood was sated.

"Ugh! Kasumi please… I don't-

"_Blood! Give it to me! I need it! Kill them all Tori… Kill them all…"_

"N-No! Please! It hurts!" Natori cried, clutching her head harder.

She could feel her markings glow and pulsate, tracing themselves across her skin. A demonic growl escaped her lips, and she stood slowly. Natori ran out of the base hastily, running to some far away village no one knew about.

"_BLOOD!" _Kasumi yelled, and darkness consumed Natori's amethyst eyes.

(The Dragon)

Kasumi smirked as her container finally caved in. She looked around at the unknown village with red eyes.

"An unknown village hm? You prove to be quite wise young one… An unknown village… Never to be known"

The dragon's laughter filled the night as her claws extended. She had taken off the Akatsuki cloak so that Natori wouldn't be suspected. Natori was a beautiful, kind girl, and Kasumi loved her deeply. But sometimes, the need of blood was too great. Kasumi had told Natori what she could do stop this, but she just refuses to listen.

"Well, until your body knows that of a man, this bloodshed will not stop young one…" and with that, Kasumi tore through the village as screams of the slaughtered innocent filled the night sky.

(0000)

Kasumi walked off happily, the ghost village currently burning to ashes. She killed everyone, everyone… And she was satisfied. The dragon could feel Natori clawing, trying to regain control, and Kasumi touched her belly gently.

"Do not worry Natori… I will let you have control again, once I cleanup"

"_What have you done!?" Natori asked, her deep amethyst eyes filled with tears. "I cannot see anything!"_

"Calm down, I took away your sight so that you would not see my evil deed… Now sleep young one, we shall arrive home soon" Kasumi soothed, rubbing her stomach until Natori's soul slept peacefully from within.

Kasumi walked over to the waterfall where she left the Akatsuki cloak. The dragon stepped under the blue liquid and let it cleanse her body of any evidence of the massacre. Smiling, Kasumi walked out of the water and used her power to dry the body perfect, while still keeping some moisture. She adorned the Akatsuki ware back on and travelled home hastily, entering the base and strolling soundlessly to Natori's room. The dragon stripped to the bra and underwear and got onto the mattress, smiling to herself as she let the sleeping Natori have her body back.


	6. Nightfall

_Horrid screams filled the night sky. She could feel the blood dripping off of her body, covering her face. Her evil laughter rang through the sky as she slaughtered more and more innocent civilians. _

"_Please! Not the child!" a woman screamed desperately, but she wouldn't listen. _

_Blood spattered the homes, the ground… Everything. When it was all said and done, she set the village on fire, and walked off. Who was this evil being? Who would commit such unspeakable things to innocent people? To children?_

_A savage wind blew white tresses into the sky and ruby eyes illuminated Natori's face…_

(End Dream)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natori screamed as she sat up hastily.

The girl was covered in sweat, and she looked around her room with tears in her eyes. Fear and anger consumed her as she panted harshly.

"Just a dream… But it felt so real; I could feel the blood, my claws cutting flesh… No, that was a fucking _vision_! I did _that _last night!"

At this revelation, Natori curled up into a ball and began to sob quietly.

"Mother… What have I done? I-I've _killed _people… Children… Babies…"

Natori hopped up and ran into the bathroom, throwing up with the sickness she felt at herself.

"I don't want to kill anyone… Pl-pl-please!" Natori pleaded with no one in this world.

She curled into a ball at the floor of her bathroom and began to cry again. She was a murderer… A murderer!

"_No you're not Natori… I committed those crimes… Not you"_

"But you used _my _body! If someone was to find out about this, it would be _me _they would go after, not you!"

"_Why do you care about the lives of people who ridicule and torment you?" _Kasumi asked, and Natori gasped quietly in remembrance.

That's right… It's not like anyone cared about her life anyway… Why should she care?

"You're right… Maybe… I should just lock away my emotions, seek power, and kill without remorse…"

"_Yes, you should just seek power… So that no one will ever disrespect you again"_

As Natori and Kasumi argued about the situation, there was a knock at the door. Whoever it was just turned the doorknob without warning. Natori sat on the bathroom floor with red teary eyes as Kisame walked into the room.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, yawning and twirling his shark skin sword absentmindedly.

Natori shook her head, rising from the floor. She looked beyond Kisame and to the sharp pair of scissors sitting on the sink. Natori had no idea as to why they were there, but whatever.

"_I know what you're thinking Tori… Slit his throat with the scissors. You're faster than he is, he'll just be interference. Destroy him!" _Kasumi told the girl gently.

Natori shook her head and looked to Kisame with a forced smile.

"I'm fine… I will be out in a bit"

"Well hurry up, we have a mission" Kisame said as he left the room.

Natori sighed as she looked to the pair of scissors before she grabbed them and went to get dressed for their mission.

(0000)

"Itachi are we there yet?" Kisame asked as they finally reached some village.

"Yes." Itachi answered with bored eyes.

Natori looked around the village with hungry eyes; she could already see the blood covered buildings and the dead bodies lying on the ground.

"As soon as nightfall hit…" Natori mumbled, smiling savagely as they walked into the village without any detection.

"So, what's this mission?"

"We are to get the attention of Konoha without letting them know that it's the Akatsuki's doing." Itachi replied.

Natori giggled; the ponytail in her hair swaying as she walked. Wait, a ponytail? Why was Natori wearing a ponytail? Her hair was usually in a tight bun. Why a ponytail?

"Hey Natori, how come you're not wearing a bun today?" Kisame asked, and Natori shrugged.

"I just thought I would be different today. Since we have to look like we're not in the Akatsuki, I figured why not, you know?"

In order to make themselves look less specious, the group decided to wear mundane clothing. Itachi wore black pants and a plain red shirt with red shoes. His usually low ponytail hair was down around his shoulders and he looked angry, which was usual. Kisame wore all black… Even though it was hotter than the devil's scrotum. Black wife beater, black sweat pants, black shoes. Just black. Natori wore a blue sundress with black flats. She fidgeted in her dress and growled lightly. She hated dresses.

"Ugh! Why did you pick a dress of all things?" Natori asked, glaring at Itachi heatedly. The Uchiha stared back with bored eyes.

"I thought you would look more normal that way"

The amethyst eyes dulled and looked away. She would never look normal, no matter how many times she tried. Even now, she could feel the hostile looks of men and women burning her skin.

"_It's ok" Kasumi smiled, stroking the girl's white locks gently. "You have the scissors correct?"_

"Yes…"

"_Good. So when they beg for their lives when nightfall, you could kill them all happily. You see darling, you can't trust anyone but me… Be wary of the Akatsuki, they've been known to betray their own"_

"You do not trust them Kasumi?"

"_Some of them… No. But I find no deceit in most of them"_

Natori nodded and sliced her eyes sideways at her team members. If they ever betrayed her… They would be sorry.

"So, let's doing something mundane like. Natori, you're the most recent member we have. What mundane things did you do?"

"… Well, when I wasn't fighting, I would go swimming, or I would take a walk through the park and play with the birds" Natori said, shrugging lightly.

Not much of a life, but she was a freak of nature, so she did everything by herself. Kisame threw a arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"Come on Natori! Let's go do stuff!" he said, throwing his other arm around Itachi and walked them both down into the heart of the town.

(0000)

Tears ran down Natori's face as she looked out the window. Today was the same like any other day. People stared at her oddly, and then laughed when they thought she couldn't hear. Girls laughed at her appearance and called her names. Men thought she was some slut and tried to pay her for sex. Natori's eyes redden with anger, and relished the night's arrival. Itachi took the words right out of her mouth. They were going to kill everyone and burn the village down. Ninja were here, but Itachi told Natori to take care of them. Kisame walked out of the bathroom with his black sweatpants and noticed Natori sitting at the window. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey, you ok? I know what went down today. It hurts doesn't it?"

"… Yeah, I'm completely used to it"

"I didn't know Itachi could explode like that" Kisame hooted.

"He didn't have to… I could handle it myself"

"But you didn't"

"Whatever. We're killing everybody tonight anyway so it doesn't matter"

"It does matter" a voice interrupted.

The two turned to see Itachi step out of the bathroom and pull his hair into a low ponytail.

"You shouldn't let people talk to you like that. It's disgraceful"

"I'm not you!" Natori shouted as she stood, glaring daggers at the Uchiha.

"I'm not someone that people automatically fears! I'm not the almighty, all powerful Itachi Uchiha that people take one look at and know not to mess with you! I'm not…"

Natori put her head down, looking at the sky through the window. It was night, and the girl grabbed the pair of scissors and walked out along with Itachi and Kisame. Screams erupted throughout the night as the trio did their mission, and afterwards, Itachi set the village ablaze. This particular village was an ally of the leaf village.

"Hurry, the shinobi of the leaf will be here soon. Natori, did you kill the shinobi here?"

"Yes, I exterminated them all"

Kisame nodded as they all raced back to the base without being detected. 


	7. Turmoil

The trio got back to their base covered in blood, and Natori went to walk to her room.

"Hey Tori! You have to stop being to anti-social" Kisame said as he pulled the girl back over to him and Itachi.

Natori sighed and pulled away, forcing a shy smile. "Um, I would but I'm dirty…"

"We were just about to go take a dip in the hot springs we found way back. Don't let anyone know though, because that's a place just for me, you, and Itachi"

Natori looked skeptical, and Itachi turned to her.

"Come. We will not harm you. You've been a part of the Akatsuki for months now and you still do not trust us?" he asked.

Sighing, Natori gave in and went with the two men to the hot springs. It was fine; if they tried anything she'd just kill them anyway.

(In Konoha)

Naruto burst into Lady Tsunade's office with lightning speed. He had heard something terrible happened to one of their allies and she wanted team 7 to deal with it immediately. Ever since Natori left, he felt lonely, and he decided that along with Sasuke, he would bring Natori back too.

"What is it grandma Tsunade?" he asked energetically as Sakura and Sai walked in. Tsunade could feel her eyebrow twitch at the nickname Naruto bestowed upon her, but she couldn't be too upset. After all, Naruto was like a son to her.

"Apparently, someone massacred everyone in the Land. Everyone's dead and the village has been burned down"

Naruto's eyes widened and Sakura gasped. Sai just stood there, with that creepy smile on his face as usual. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes, sending a small prayer for the souls of those poor villagers.

"It wasn't just an ordinary massacre either; the Shinobi there had been brutally murdered. The murder weapon was a simple pair of scissors"

At the mention of scissors, Naruto's eyes brimmed tears. It couldn't be…

Tsunade looked to Naruto and nodded her understanding.

"I was thinking that it would be her… However, when our ninja scanned the scissors for any leftover chakra or fingerprints… Natori's fingerprints weren't there. Her chakra was nowhere to be found either"

A sigh of relief escaped Naruto, it wasn't Natori… But wait. "What did you find?" he asked.

"The chakra on the scissors… Belonged to Kasumi, the dragon within Natori. We hunt Natori down tomorrow at dawn"

(0000)

Natori giggled as she watched Kisame's drunken form. After the hot springs, the three decided to go somewhere fun. That fun place ended up being a bar in a nearby village.

"Come on Kisame, we're almost to the base"

"Hey… Hey… How come you and Itachi haven't kissed yet?" Kisame slurred.

"What!?" Natori asked, and Itachi's Sharingan activated.

Kisame's form slouched and the Uchiha sighed.

"Idiot…" he said.

Natori shook her head as she just threw the huge shark man over her shoulder and proceeded to walk home with Itachi.

"So um… What did he mean? By us kissing?"

"I don't know. He's often asked dumb questions..."

Natori looked away, and then gripped her stomach tightly.

"Ugh!"

"Natori? Are you alright?" Itachi asked. He was surprised to be genuinely concerned about someone else.

Natori fell to her knees and Kisame dropped on the ground. He groaned, but stayed in his drunken slumber. Itachi rushed to the girl's side and kneeled.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"_Move…" _a voice growled.

It came from Natori, and ruby eyes met his. She stood and looked behind her. Someone was coming, and she knew exactly who it was.

"_Itachi, take Kisame and go back to the base… There is some business that I need to attend to"_

Itachi stood, but he stayed right where he was. The Uchiha simply lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, and Kisame was gone, back to the base and in his own bed. Kasumi looked to him and smiled, crossing her arms.

"_You will not leave?" _she asked, and Itachi shook his head.

"_Do you love her? Natori? Or do you simply want her power?"_

"… I love her…"

Kasumi nodded and raised a barrier, just as a kunai was thrown. Itachi activated his Sharingan and grabbed the blonde shinobi by his neck and pinned him against a tree like that. Naruto closed his eyes to avoid being sucked into his Tsukuyomi. Kasumi walked over and stood beside the Uchiha, glaring at Naruto.

"_You're Natori's friend from that hell hole Konoha… Naruto…"_

"Yeah, and you've gotten Natori into trouble!" Naruto hissed to Kasumi.

"_Trouble…?"_

"That village you murdered? Our ninja found your chakra! And now they're going to hunt Natori down to get to you!"

"_Why do you care? She was nothing but a way for you to not be so hated anymore"_

"Natori is my best friend! And I'm here to take her away from here!"

Kasumi gripped her head tightly, and the ruby orbs changed to amethyst. Natori looked to Itachi, who let Naruto go. The two hugged and Natori pulled away.

"Naruto I…"

"I know it wasn't you Tori. But you have to leave!"

Tears brimmed in Natori's eyes and spilled over. She knew it, she was just a monster. "

Yeah… I'll leave" she said blankly.

Naruto nodded, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It was a shadow clone…" Itachi mused, turning to see that Natori wasn't there anymore.

(0000)

Natori sat in her room in the Akatsuki base. There was no place for a monster like her. No one would respect her, or befriend her… Or love her. She tried so hard to be liked, to be nice and to show herself harmless… But it was all so desperately futile. Nothing but internal darkness.

"I'll finally do everyone a favor and just die…"

Just as she went to grab the knife in front of her, her door flew open, revealing a very angry Itachi.

"Natori-

"Don't worry… I'm doing something right for once. I'll never bother you again…"

Natori went to slice her wrist but she stopped when Itachi put a kunai to his own throat. Her eyes widened, and she put the blade on her skin, Itachi did the same.

"Why are you mocking me…?" she asked brokenly.

Itachi shook his head. "If you die… I will die too"

"But… Why…?"

"Because for the first time ever… I finally found my emotions… I finally have someone to live for. And if you die… I'll no longer have anything to live for…"

Tears spilled down Natori's face and she shook her head.

"You're lying…"

She cut into the skin a bit, and gasped when Itachi did the same. Natori dropped the knife and ran over to Itachi, who had dropped the kunai.

"Don't do that!" she snapped, touching the wound and using Kasumi's powers of light to seal it.

Itachi grabbed her bleeding wrist and returned to favor. Natori looked up at him with teary eyes, and he wiped the water away.

"You don't have to die…" he whispered gently.

A small smile graced her features and she hugged Itachi gently, whereas he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you…" she smiled, looking up.

His lips touched hers, and for the first time ever, all was right with the world.

(0000)

The next day, Natori shot up in bed. Her body felt… Sated and… Sore. Rough hands lifted themselves to her face as Itachi sat up.

"What…?" Natori asked groggily as those hands guided her head to a hard chest. "Itachi… Did we…?"

"Yes Natori, we did…"

A cherry blush came to Natori's face as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. Her skin glowed, her eyes were bright, and the dragon markings she sported were sliver. Kasumi was finally calm, and she didn't feel the need to murder anymore. Itachi walked into the bathroom and held her tightly, smiling into the mirror.

"I see that Kasumi is calm now"

"Yeah…!"

Natori covered her mouth and opened the toilet, throwing up the contents of her stomach. Itachi wrinkled his brow as he pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Natori nodded.

"Fine… Must have ate something bad"

Itachi nodded and hugged the girl one more before walking out of her room and back to his own so that he could dress. Natori brushed her teeth and washed, then dressed herself in the cloak and immediately went to Kisame's room. The shark man answered the door hung over, but smiled when he saw Natori.

"I heard you and Itachi last night… I'm glad you to are together"

"Yeah… I have something to tell you"

Kisame nodded and moved aside, letting Natori walk into his room. The girl turned and flinched when Kisame said it.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"… Yes…"

"What are you going to do? I don't think he would want a kid"

"I know… Damnit!" Natori said.

She loved Itachi too, but she wanted their child. Natori loved kids, and would love to be a mother. But Itachi… She didn't know if he wanted to be a father. She was not getting rid of it.

"I know what I have to do…" she said as she walked out of the room.


End file.
